


[授权翻译]Three Little Things/三件小事

by momomo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momomo/pseuds/momomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danno 聪明美丽善良的女儿grace教会danno每天列出三件小事，这让danny的生活一天比一天好了起来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Three Little Things/三件小事

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> 原文地址:http://archiveofourown.org/works/254974
> 
> A translation of Three Little Things  
> by sunnyside_up  
> Many thanks to @sunnyside_up
> 
> for sharing this amazing story with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!
> 
> Also posted @ www.mtslash.com (registration-required), the link is: http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=32760&extra=
> 
> 很荣幸能够得到作者允许翻译这篇文章，感谢作者分享这篇美丽的文章带给我许多快乐！  
> \-----------------------------  
> 翻译不便之处还请多包涵。

Danny Williams养成了一个习惯，这虽是个新习惯但他却一直坚持做了下来。其实Gracie才是这件事情的导火者，起因是有一天Danny的话里完全透着他的疲惫，她问他出了什么事情，两次，她的担忧透过电话线很容易就能被听出来。当然了，他自然是告诉她说他没事，他还试着让自己的口气上扬起来，可他的女儿可是很聪明的。他的女儿十分不屈不挠，在电话的最后再次提起这个问题，她告诉他他的声音听上去很难过，她的老师告诉他们全班同学，无论何时你觉得伤心难过了，你可以写下三件让你觉得开心的小事，而且事实上她已经让这成为了班级的一个必修课程，现在他们全班人每天晚上都要在笔记本上写下三件小事。然后Gracie告诉他说:"今天什么事情让你感到开心了呢，Daddy？"

"和你聊天，宝贝。"至少这句话他是发自肺腑的。

"还有呢？"

Danny的心脏骤的一缩，他不能告诉他的女儿再没其他任何事情让他觉得开心的了，只有她才是唯一能让他熬过每一天的人。没有一个孩子能背负得起这个重担。

"我今天吃了一个冰激凌，这是让我觉得开心的事之一。"她提示到。

"你可以把这样的事情也算上？"

"当然，Daddy。就只是三件小事，它可以是任何事情，多微不足道都没关系。"

"好吧，那么，我今早喝了一杯非常棒的咖啡。"他绞尽脑汁的想到，"哦，还有Chin给我买了甜甜圈带到办公室。"

随后不知怎么的他就答应他女儿每天他都会写下类似这样的三件小事。他叹了口气便在他的公寓里找起笔和空白笔记本来，因为他知道虽然电话那头的女儿此时不可能看见他，但Danny不愿打破和他女儿的任何一个约定。奇怪的是，当他写完这几个小事以后他似乎真的感觉好多了。

之后的两天他把这事完全忘光了，他整天都忙着案件只偷来一小点时间能给Gracie打个简短的晚安电话。可是随后他发现他收到一封来自他女儿的邮件，里面提到了她最近2天里发生的三件小事。

星期三  
1)我在全班面前读了我的故事  
2)在Suzy Johnsons吃了冰激凌  
3)大海的颜色

星期四

1)和Danno聊天  
2)拼写比赛中获胜  
3)看见了一只蝴蝶

他的心因为他女儿注意到的这些小事情和她对这些事的珍爱而绞到了一起。他惊讶着在他和Rachel之间发生的种种不堪的事情之外，他们创造了一个多么美好的生命。

所以Danny坐了下来，认真的写下了自从他们上次聊起后两天内所发生的三件小事，然后他电邮给了Gracie。从那以后他们将这变为每天的必修课，他感觉自己享有能够看到他女儿私人世界的特权，他为他们生下如此美好的孩子而感到欣慰，并为她是多么的聪明伶俐而感到自豪。

自他们养成这个习惯几个月后的一天，他们一起坐在公园的草地上，Grace开始读她列的小单子。

"Uncle Steve给我买了一个冰激凌"被排在了第一位。

Danny笑了出来，似乎Gracie列的单子大部分都涉及到冰激凌这个选项。然而他的女儿话还没有说完，"爸爸，为什么你的三件小事里都没有提到过Uncle Steve的呢？你有时候还会提到Kono和Chin的。"

他想说:因为他是个每天想让我吃子弹子儿的疯子;他自大;他是控制狂；他几乎是绑架了我让我替他工作而我还没有因此而原谅他。

可实际上他说的是:"我很难与他一起共事，就这样，Gracie。"

"那你应该专门为了他而每天写一些特别的小事，Daddy。"她回驳道。

Danny几乎是因气愤而立刻就要破口而出，可却被Gracie打断并告诉他她的老师说每个人都有他们各自的优点，而那取决于我们要如何发现它们是什么。

"你不需要写全三件事，Danno，你只要写一件事就好。像是那次他带我们去玩游戏；又或是那次他接我放学还买给我汉堡吃；又或者是那次他让我在他家沙滩上办派对，我们班同学全都羡慕我。就只是每天写一件事，Daddy，因为你不该生Uncle Steve的气的，他人很好。"

她说的没错，他在仔细思考她的话后察觉到，Steve其实可以很好，他大方，忠诚，但同时他又可以表现的像个杀人狂，自杀狂，疯子。所以Danny发现在他平时每晚写下的三件小事旁边，他又加上了一小栏。这个小栏他一直自己保留着，虽然Gracie之后再没有提起过，可他觉得如果他不写的话会让她失望的，在一些不知名的方面。

这栏从Steve为他做的一些事情写起，事情像是给他拿了杯咖啡，或是让他早下班好去接Gracie。而且显而易见的，这些事情在Steve每一次差点让他吃子弹，扔爆炸，被车压，差点被砍死...的时候起到了显著的让他压下脾气的作用。当然这倒是没能阻止他每次都把Steve数落一通，因为这混蛋需要认识到他是个疯子。不过这确实有效的减弱了Danny火气。

当有一天Steve干了件什么特别疯狂的事情时，Danny就会回忆Steve过去为他做过的"大"事情，像是跑去州长那里帮他维护他的监护权，或是为他和Gracie买了宾馆的票，又或是为了他的弟弟而扯谎的那次。(Danny用了这个事情不止一次，这或多或少算是作弊)

 

后来有一天，意外的，Danny所写的关于Steve的事情发生变化了。那是个不寻常的早晨，Steve进办公室居然有点晚。他的体恤黏在身上，头发潮湿，他和其他人一起绕过电脑桌，像往常一样侵入Danny的私人空间。但Danny没有移开，取而代之的是，他深吸了一口气-并闻了闻。Steve闻起来像是大海。什么诡异的人类闻起来会像那样？随着Danny肺部的扩张，他的心似乎也做了同样的事情。他不想去承认这件事可他亦无法抵赖，所以那天晚上他写下了---Steve闻起来像是大海。

过些了日子，Danny注意到了Steve 的睫毛。他们当时正俯身查看着地图，试图找一条最近的路线，然后Danny和Steve几乎是同时抬了抬头，然后他只注意到正忙着上上下下查看着地图的Steve的眼睛，他的睫毛是那么的长以至于在他的脸上都留下了淡淡的投影。那天晚上，Danny简单的写下了-Steve的睫毛。虽然他一点都不认为注意到他男性BOSS的睫毛是什么正常的事情，可Danny不是什么胆小鬼，他既然注意到了，那么他就会把他记在他的本子里。

和Gracie分享他的三件小事以及他自己的关于一-件-事-情-证-明-Steve-还-不-是-烂-的-无-可-就-要已经变得和刷牙一样成为了日常功课。在Danny读Grace的小单子的时候，Danny知道虽然他是个称不上完美的，会犯错的父亲，但对于他的女儿来说，他仍然是个好父亲，能让她感到安心快乐以及被疼爱着。而这也总是让他想起Steve。每当他想到他那虽然混乱却充满爱的家人时，Danny总会为他的搭档感到难过。这个男人现在身边几乎可说是没有任何人，除了他的小组和很难见上一面的妹妹以外。

然后，Danny写的关于Steve的小事不知怎么的又发生了一次变化。这些事情由一些表面化的事情像是他的蠢睫毛，可笑的脸和他撅嘴的样子转变为Steve是如何在他孤零零一人的时候还对别人很大方的，如何对别人倾囊相助的，又是如何信任别人以诚待人的。(关于这点，说实在话，让Danny觉得有些替他难过。)

在一个寒冷的早晨，Danny坐在他家小公寓里喝着他今早的第一杯咖啡，有些心烦的Danny再一次浏览了他的小单子直到他发现了三件事-几乎是同时发现的。首先，他觉得夏威夷其实并不是那么糟糕。其次，他可能有那么一点爱上他的老板了。最后，他的女儿真的在这事上做了些什么才让事情发展成现在这个样子的！

他对第二件事完全不知道该怎么办才好。他像往常一样去上班，在那个最近会让他觉得心跳加速，双手出汗，喉咙干渴的男人身边尽量表现的和平时一样。他一点都不知道Steve是否对他有同样的感觉，虽然没有第一时间发现，可他后知后觉的察觉到Steve时不时的会看着他，还会用一种他不曾如此对别人的笑容对他笑。他还记得上个月当他中枪时Steve脸上的表情，他还记得当医护人员告诉他"Danny会没事"的时候他脸上的笑容是那么明亮，他还说"你听到了吗？Danny！你会没事！"

而就算Steve对他有一样的感觉，对Danny有感觉，可那又怎么样？Danny可不记得Steve有过什么正式的，正常的恋爱关系。Danny还不知道他现在是不是算是知道了。另一方面，Danny的内心可是要多博大有多博大。哦，他可以用生气或者拌嘴来掩饰他的感觉，就像Rachel把他这样叫做"被关在瓶子里的黄蜂"一样，可他还是有感觉的。他对他所爱的人超乎常人的关心-而且他不是一般的关心那个有可能会被内心中，巨大的名为"孤独"的黑洞给吞没的家伙。

 

走到H50外面，Danny深吸了一口气。远处的天空仿佛能反射出他的心情似的，黑暗，忧愁，忐忑。他一次蹬上两个台阶，然后在玻璃门前停了下来，他不知道该如何是好。

最终他迈进大厅，他立刻就看到了坐在桌子前的Steve。他抬起头，看到Danny后脸上笑意渐浓，他穿着他可笑的短裤和厚重的靴子走出他的办公室来到Danny身边，轻轻拍了下Danny的肩膀问他“要咖啡吗？Danno？"

"好的，babe，谢啦。"Danno试着在他搭档准备咖啡的时候不要太过集中注意力在他搭档的背部，好吧，就只是因为这么做很不礼貌不是吗。他也试着不要在Steve拿着咖啡走过来时把视线投向他的嘴唇。他试着在Steve看着他的时候让他的心跳处于一个正常的跳动节奏，直到Steve转身走回他的办公室。

之后，很长一段时间之后，Danny几乎什么工作都没完成，哪怕只是一点也好。他为自己感到羞耻，因为他一直都看不起那帮偷懒的警察。可是他无法让自己集中起精神来，无法让他的脑子集中在工作上。然后忽然情势就变了。Kono和Chin跑进Steve的办公室然后又跑了出来，身后跟着Steve，Steve叫上Danny跟上他们。之后的几个小时简直就是在混混沌沌中度过的。

他们在回办公室的路上谁都没开口说话，他俩在经过这个案子后都太疲惫了-尤其因为最后那场交火。Kono和Chin直接回家了，嫌犯入狱了，Steve想要回去拿点文书工作以及他卡车的钥匙，而Danny，Danny要去拿点关于明天法庭的资料。他们一下车外面就开始打雷了-天堂的大门正在被打开-Danny有生以来第一次认为这句话形容的还算是像模像样。

这根本不像是一场雨，他们简直就是站在了强力的喷头之下。他们进到大楼的时候全身都湿透了，他们站在大厅中央，在他们华丽的办公室外大笑出声。Steve看上去，好吧，其实Danny-平时是个多话的家伙-可他此刻却找不出一个词可以用来形容此时的Steve的。英俊不足以形容，有吸引力也只能表现出一半而已，漂亮是个太缺乏想象力的词。雨滴从他的鼻头滑落，他的嘴唇湿润，睫毛因潮湿显得更加浓密-Danny好想去感受它们的柔软。下一刻他的手就动了起来，就算此刻他的大脑正叫嚣着让他停下来。Danny看着自己的手描绘着Steve的脸的轮廓，他的拇指绅士般沿着濡湿的睫毛描画着，扫去多余的水分，然后他对另一边也做了同样的事情。

Steve一动不动，他甚至都没抖一下，可他还是瞪圆了双眼，眼瞳也跟着放大。然后Steve 的手就抚上了Danny的头发，Danny觉得他自己被拉进了一个怀抱。他们这样待了一会，额头抵着额头，呼吸彼此。Steve 的大手扳过Danny的下颚，他缓缓低下头，双唇轻轻碰触他的，一个带着犹豫的亲吻。然后这个吻在他们双方张开嘴的同时迅速向着更深更坚决的方向去了。Steve的嘴唇比他想象中的还要柔软，他尝起来像是咖啡和海水。然后这双唇离开了，Danny甚至想要为此哭泣，可下一秒，Steve开始沿着他的下颚曲线舔咬起来，又向下滑去吻上他的脖颈。这让Danny全身的汗毛都立了起来。Danny把他拉了起来，找到他的嘴唇再次附上他自己的，好像这就是他现在所需要的一切，且毫不知足。

突然哪儿的电话响了起来，刺耳且大声。Steve退了开了，头也不回的跨步走向他的办公室，对着电话说了几句"是的""没问题，早晨九点，好的。"然后挂断了电话。他走向Danny，他看上去和Danny感觉上的一样---被吓到了。

"呃...我们可以各自回家，把衣服弄干....然后你可以来我家？我可以做饭，然后咱们可以喝点啤酒...?"

"恩，好，这听上去不错，啤酒听上去挺好，食物也是，所以，好的..."Danny吞咽道。

Steve笑了出来，他看上去似乎还有点害羞的样子。他们伴随着一点尴尬的安静共同走向门口，随后他们各自上了各自的车，Danny此时满脑子想的都是担心McGrrett离开后会变卦，这时候Steve有点害羞的笑着说:"九点怎么样？"

\------------

Danny准备好了，他冲了个澡，穿上了一件好体恤，戴上了他最棒的领带，他甚至还擦了Grace圣诞节买给他的昂贵的须后水。他忧心忡忡的同时也很兴奋着，同时还充斥着一些难以名状的心情。他不希望只有他是这样，每当他发展一个新恋情时他都会这个样子。所有这些常人会有的自私，淫欲，妒忌之心他也有，不过它们都好好的被安抚着。它们被安抚着，因为Danny想要给予Steve一些东西-他还不确定那到底是什么-但那确实是能夺走Steve脸上沉重难过的表情的东西。Danny想要更深入的接触到Steve的内心，想要让他发自内心的感到快乐。让他感觉到他是被爱着，被关心着的，而且重要的是，他确实如此。

正当他准备出门的时候，他想起了他的三件小事。

他坐了下来打开他的笔记本，左手边是他记下过去一些日子里发生的三件小事，而右手边记下的，则是每天关于Steve的小事，这些事一直以来都是借以提醒Danny不要对Steve生气发火的。  
他认真的在一页纸的左手边那栏里记下了:

看到彩虹-两次。

Gracie在她姥姥家时，发了一封邮件过来。

Steve McGarrett。

右边那栏，他暂时留空。

END


End file.
